【RE:BIRTHED】
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Un final alternativo de Karakuri 卍 Burst
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nuevamente cositas lindas, este fic lo escribí gracias a una amiga que le gusto mucho mi historia de karakuri** **卍** **burst y después de tantas suplicas y suplicas y más suplicas, decidí escribir esta historia con un final diferente ahora si creo que es hora de leer no sin antes esta historia puede ser d capis, ahora si a leer.**

 **RE:BIRTHED**

Pov. Goenji

Goenji: ¡KAZEMARU! –grite de desesperación, cuando vi que unos hombres de batas blancas y una mujer me arrebataron a Kazemaru de mi vida.

Eso sucedió hace diez años, cuando yo tenía cuatro; diez años de dolor, de infierno, de ira, diez años que Ichirouta Kazemaru, había muerto. Después de aquella cruel tragedia, ocurrida en el orfanato a la media noche, me uní a la nazi, donde los entrenamientos son agotadores, como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, sin embargo ya nada me importa, porque ya perdí todo lo que tenía, mis padres, mi hermana y a Ichirouta, al quien yo amaba. Las fuerzas que use en aquella situación no sirvieron de nada, lo único que ganamos es que ambos perdimos un ojo por tratar de protegernos. Lamentablemente el destino nos tenía preparado otro paraíso, un mundo muy distinto, cruel e incluso sanguinario.

Michiya Kudou es mi comandante, quien me dirige en mis misiones de la nazi y Seigou Hibiki, nuestro líder principal de la organización; hace unos días habíamos llegado a esta ciudad, si es que se le puede decir así, porque, simplemente la mitad de ella estaba destruida, no se puede creer que un grupo terrorista haya realizado esto, deben de ser muy peligrosos como para que hayan hecho este cruel ataque, aun cuando habían ciudadanos en esa zona, sin embargo, todos, absolutamente todos terminaron sin vida. No se sabe aún quien realizo todo esto pero debemos de tener cuidado para no acabar como aquellos habitantes que no sobrevivieron.

En cuanto llegamos a la ciudad me dispuse a explorar el lugar donde ocurrió el ataque, tan solo llegue al lugar destinado me quede totalmente sorprendido, los edificios, casas totalmente todo quedaron en escombro y las llamas aun no eran extintas, sin embargo, los cuerpos de los ciudadanos seguían ahí siendo consumidas por las llamas pero algo aterrador es que aquellos cuerpos fueron descuartizados hombres, mujeres, incluyendo a niños y bebes. Bueno, mientras más avanzaba por el lugar más eran los cuerpos y cada vez más eran aterradores los cuerpos descuartizados. En cuanto llegue a un punto escuche a alguien reírse, me pareció extraño que una persona se encontrara en ese lugar, fui avanzando un poco más y visualizo a un joven que al parecer es de mi edad y en sus manos llevaba un arma de fuego hincado en un charco de sangre.

Goenji: ¿Quién eres? –Le cuestione a la vez que tenía mis manos en mi katana, una en su saya y la otra en el mango- muéstrate -le ordene y él me obedeció, se paró del suelo para voltearse y verlo a la cara. Vestía de una remera roja al igual que sus pantalones, botas negras, su torso y cuello estaban vendados al igual que una parte de su rostro siendo este escondido por una parte de su cabello azulado amarrado en una coleta pero a la vista una cicatriz, y llevaba un abrigo blanco de mangas largas.

?: Así que uno sigue vivo –pronuncio a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa demente.

Goenji: ¿sigue?, entonces, ¡¿TU HICISTE TODO ESTO?!

?: ¿Yo?, ja, la explosión para que terminara así esta parte de la ciudad no, pero –dirigía su pistola que tenía en su mano izquierda a su cabeza, para colocar la punta en un lado de su frente- el que descuartizo a todos estos sucios humanos, si, fui yo.

Goenji: maldito –saque mi katana de su saya, apretando con ira el mango de mi arma- lo pagaras, no dejare que salgas con la tuya.

?: ja y ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír –pronuncio a la vez que sacaba otra pistola de su ondulante manga de su mano libre, para luego apuntarme a lo lejos.

Goenji: basura estúpida.

?: no ves lo hermoso que es todo esto, estos humanos terminaron siendo inútiles, como cualquier otro, este tipo de cosas que estás viendo me tranquiliza, más cuando puedo disfrutar de su dulce y fresca sangre salir de estos cuerpos descuartizados–menciono cuando se relamió el labio y debo admitir que es alguien aterrador pero no es para que yo tenga miedo.

Goenji: serás acabado.

?: jajajaja –se rio como loco, en un simple parpadeo que hice ya se había encontrado cerca de mí, delante de mí; en un movimiento rápido me protegí con mi katana ya que quería apuntarme con sus armas de fuego en mi frente, pero gracias a mi katana pude protegerme a tiempo. Mi katana y sus pistolas batallando para ver quien resulta el vencedor.

Goenji: basura –ambos teníamos la misma fuerza, viendo como nuestras armas eran empujadas por nosotros; sin embargo, al ver de cerca su rostro en mi mente llego una imagen de Kazemaru cuando era un niño, me quede impactado por lo que había venido en mi mente tan repentinamente, mi ojo estaba completamente abierto, al igual que el de mi enemigo; cuando sentía que ya tenía la delantera, la maldita basura dio un salto para alejarse de mí, pero –AAAAAAAH – antes me había golpeado con su rodilla en mi estómago, y también, aprovecho ese momento para arrancarme el parche que cubría la parte derecha de mi rostro, donde perdí mi ojo. Pero logre darle un golpe en su brazo, me sujetaba del estómago donde recibí el golpe, en cuanto el dolor desaparecía mis fuerzas regresaron, sin embargo, con mi mano derecha me cubría el rostro, donde me arrebato mi parche.

?: jajajajajajaja, ves hasta tú eres débil, todos los humanos son iguales de débiles. Me gustaría seguir con esta batalla pero me tengo que ir, será otro día para poder matarte, me da una lástima, porque no podre probar tu sangre –dijo para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer de mi vista.

En fin, cuando termine de explorar esa parte destruida de la ciudad me destinaba a regresar al cuartel, quería hablar con el líder Hibiki para saber si tiene algún tipo de información acerca de ese chico. Cuando llegue me dirigía a su oficina, ya encontrado en la puerta de su oficina decidí tocar la puerta pero no lo hice, porque tenía una conversación con mi comandante.

Hibiki: Kudou, esa mujer es Hitomiko Kira.

Hitomiko Kira, ¿quién es ella?

Kudou: Hitomiko, la misma que…

Hibiki: la misma que tú conoces.

¡¿QUÉ?! Eso es algo que no esperaba.

Kudou: ¿y ahora que planea?

Hibiki: acabar con esta ciudad y con sus karakuris.

Kudou: ¿karakuris?

Hibiki: déjame explicarte, un Karakuri es una marioneta mecánica qué sigue las ordenes ciegamente. Es un experimento peligroso y lo realiza por medio de las personas, para transformarlas en sus muñecos de matanza. Este experimento es ilegal y puede acabar con la vida de la persona, en caso de que salga con éxito ella hace que sus recuerdos sean borrados.

Kudou: después de tanto tiempo, me encuentro con que ella quiere acabar con esta ciudad y lo peor con un experimento que puede acabar con la vida de las personas –el comandante se encontraba sumamente enojado, es la primera vez que lo veo así.

Goenji: -decidí entrar a la oficina no sin antes golpear la puerta y el líder me diera la autorización de pasar- lamento si interrumpo algo.

Hibiki: no interrumpes nada Goenji, por cierto ¿necesitas algo?

Goenji: solo quería saber si sabe algo o tiene información de un chico que me encontré hoy.

Kudou: ¿cómo era?

Goenji: como de mi edad, piel blanca, cabello largo y amarrado de color azul e igual perdió un ojo como yo solo que él no tiene el izquierdo y lo lleva vendado.

Hibiki: no creo tener información acerca de un chico así hijo, pero hare lo que pueda para conseguirla.

Goenji: muchas gracias, una última cosa, si no sabe acerca de ese chico, entonces, ¿Usted sabe quién fue que destruyo la mayor parte de la ciudad? –pregunte como si yo no sabía nada, por unos segundos el comandante y el líder se miraron y el líder me conto quien era.

Hibiki: fue Hitomiko kira, ella…

Kudou: déjeme que yo le explique señor –el líder afirmo con la cabeza- ella es una mujer muy peligrosa y hace cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que ella quiere; la conocí hace años en una escuela militar, cuando buscaban candidatos para la nazi, Hitomiko no quedo seleccionada, y por eso hace cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que ella desee, ni le importa que tan peligroso sea.

Hibiki: ella está interesada en este artefacto –me muestra una pequeña caja blanca y adentro contenía una especie de cristal morado y eran varios- este objeto es muy peligroso para el cuerpo humano, ella lo quiere para sus karakuris, no es necesario que te diga que son los karakuris porque sé que escuchaste nuestra conversación ¿verdad? –afirme con la cabeza y la verdad me sorprendió el líder –de acuerdo, debemos de guardar este artefacto y que no caiga en las manos de kira.

Después de eso el líder me entrego el pequeño objeto con tal de cuidarlo y protegerlo, no dejare que caiga en las manos equivocadas, fue la promesa que le hice al líder. Al siguiente día el líder nos ordenó a mi comandante y a mis otros compañeros a explorar la ciudad por si encontramos aunque sea una pista de donde podría estar Hitomiko, sin embargo, no habíamos encontrado nada. Estábamos concentrados en la búsqueda cuando de pronto una explosión se hizo presente, luego varias una lejos de otra; pero, una me llamo la atención y es que, aquella explosión estaba cerca del cuartel.

Goenji: NOOOOO –y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia el cuartel.

Llegue al cuartel y fui corriendo a toda velocidad a la oficina del líder, en cuanto llegue y entre a su oficina me quede helado ante la escena que se presentó, más que helado me hizo quedarme en piedra y el odio me comía. El líder Hibiki estaba tirado en el suelo con una de sus piernas rota, varias heridas, varios golpes no se podía mover; sin embargo, se encontraba aquella basura que me encontré con el que batalle hace unos días, con su típica sonrisa estúpida plasmada en su rostro, extendido su brazo derecho con su arma de fuego en su mano apuntando al líder.

Hibiki: Go…Goenji….sa…salte….vete….de…aquí.

?: Cállese y deme el artefacto, sino lo vuelvo a golpear o algo mejor, lo mato.

Goenji: no te atrevas.

?: mmmmmmm, déjenme adivinar, tú humano ¿tienes algo que mi señora quiere verdad?

Goenji: ¿señora?

Hibiki: es…este chico…es un….kara….kuri…obedece….a…Hitomiko.

Goenji: ¡¿QUÉ?!

?: Si me das el artefacto me voy de aquí sin asesinar a tu líder –me dijo mientras dio una media vuelta sin bajar su arma que apuntaba a mi líder y con su brazo izquierdo extendido hacía mí, esperando a que le diera el artefacto.

Goenji: -le había prometido al líder proteger este peligroso artefacto, sin embargo, la vida del líder está en juego, dude por varios minutos y llegue a un acuerdo- si lo quieres, toma –le entrego el objeto, solo espero no arrepentirme.

?: Bien hecho, ahora si me retiro –avanzo hacia la ventana –ah, una advertencia –de nuevo su pistola apuntaba al líder, jalo del gatillo y la bala atravesó su cuerpo.

Goenji: NOOO –me acerco al cuerpo del líder- resista por favor, no me deje –pero, ya era tarde él ya había muerto –TÚ –dirigí mi mirada en ese maldito Karakuri, la ira me invadía –vas a pagármelo.

?: lo que te espera estos días, just stay –dijo y salió del lugar dando un salto por la ventana.

EL cuerpo sin vida del líder fue recogido por los enfermeros del cuartel, uno de mis compañares encontró por algún lado de la ciudad una nota "DENTRO DE 2 DÍAS LES ESPERA LA MUERTE" escrita en un papel y la tinta era de sangre pero eso no era todo, había otra frase, una frase que llamo mi atención, una frase que ese mismo día escuche "JUST STAY" las mismas palabras de aquella basura que asesino al líder Hibiki. Un día después le realizamos un homenaje a nuestro líder fue un día de lágrimas acompañado con las del cielo, el comandante nos pidió a mí y a mis compañeros prepararnos estos días para enfrentarnos a esa sucias basuras; sin embargo, yo no lo hacía, me encontraba en mi habitación sentado en el suelo pensando en esas palabras "just stay" esa sucias palabras rodeando en mi cabeza, sintiendo que lo escucho con la misma voz del Karakuri. Pasaron rápidamente las horas cuando llego el día, el único día para ponerle un fin a todo esto, esta ciudad se convirtió en un campo de guerra el cielo era carmesí siendo decorado por una luna llena; varios de mis camaradas se habían dispersados por toda la ciudad cuando paso lo mismo que ocurrió hace unos días varias explosiones comenzaron a aparecer una que otra, al fin la guerra entre los karakuris y la policía especial comenzó, sin embargo; robots, robots que aparecieron en cualquier parte de la ciudad empezaron a disparar sus escupitajos de acero. Por mi parte me fui a un templo chino, porque, por el simple hecho que desde ahí tenía una buena vista, a pesar de que yo no tenga un ojo tengo una buena observación, empecé a subir las escaleras en cuanto avanzaba visualizaba la ciudad completamente cubierta en llamas algunos robots destruidos y, uno que otro compañero caído en guerra, llegue al último escalón, la luna era inmensa y ahí estaba, con el que quería batallar para matarlo. A la vista estaba de espalda el viento se hizo presente chocando con las hojas de los árboles muertos y levantando los cabellos de su coleta de la basura que veo; ahora que al fin lo encontré, pienso matarlo, sin importar que pase ahora o lo que sea él, voy a destruirlo.

 **Hasta aquí este primer capi, el siguiente sera narrado por Kazemaru, hasta el siguiente capi cositas, sayonarita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo cositas lindas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capi**

 **Nota:**

 **-en este capi tendrá el mismo dialogo del capitulo anterior, la única diferencia es que es narrado por kazemaru y lo que** **vivió**

 **bueno no seguiré hablando y vamos a leer el capi :)**

RE:BIRTHED

Pov Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: mmmmmmm –empezaba a despertar en una cama que yo no conocía mucho menos en el lugar donde estaba -¿Dónde estoy? –La verdad, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso- ¿Quién…quien soy yo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de mí? –por más que intentaba recordar no lograba nada, ni siquiera mi propio nombre.

?: Al fin despiertas –escuche la voz de una mujer hablándome, asomándose desde la puerta de la recamara.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? ¿Quién es usted?

?: Me llamo Hitomiko Kira y yo soy quien te trajo a este lugar.

Kazemaru: entonces ¿sabe algo de mí, como me llamo?

Hitomiko: te llamas Kazemaru y yo te rescate de una tragedia, lamentablemente perdiste un ojo, pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidare.

Kazemaru: ¿enserio?

Hitomiko: si, pero con una condición –se acercaba a mí y poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, mirándome atentamente –que sigas mis órdenes que yo te diga, sin importar lo que te diga que hagas.

Kazemaru: yo –mi mano se sintió manipulada, se movió por su cuenta para posarse sobre la de Hitomiko –yo acepto, sus deseos serán mis órdenes, mi señora.

Desde eso, Hitomiko ha hecho varias pruebas conmigo y con otros como yo, siendo nosotros karakuris, varios entrenamientos viviendo en el mismo infierno, habilidades con armas de fuego más con las pistolas y esa emoción que siento al acabar con mis enemigos, han sido emocionante. Así ha sido durante estos últimos 10 años, el placer de matar a los sucios humanos me tranquiliza al sentir su fresca y fría sangre en mis manos manchadas de ese color carmesí que sale de los cuerpos sin vida y de vez en cuando mancharme la cara con esa sangre, la disfruto bastante; mi señora mando la orden de destruir una ciudad completa, con un misil destruyo la mitad de ella no sin antes de que me diera la orden de asesinar a la mayoría de los malditos humanos que se encontraban ahí, sin pensarlo ya me había encontrado en una parte de la ciudad y empecé mi labor, descuartizar a todos los humanos que se encontraban ahí, hombres, mujeres inclusive hasta menores de edad empecé a matarlos con una sonrisa plasmada en mí rostro de locura, salpicando la sangre chocando en mi cara y en mi ropa, me encantaba esas manchas de sangre que quedo en mi abrigo blanco. Terminado mi trabajo, me aleje un poco para así el misil sea disparado y terminara por media parte de la ciudad, fue hermoso esa vista de destrucción el fuego cubriéndolo con esos tonos rojos y naranja; acabado todo eso volví a esa zona contemplando como había terminado, edificios casas parques todo destruido, mientras que los cuerpos eran consumidas por las llamas me acerque a un charco de sangre agachándome en el sintiendo su frescura en mis rodillas y de vez en cuando agarrando un poco con mis dedos para lamerlos y probarlo teniendo un sabor agradable.

Kazemaru: destruir, solo destruir es mi labor, y me encanta –dije entre risas mirando hacia el cielo con mi único ojo, sacando de mi manga mi pistola; sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien más estaba aparte de mí.

?: ¿Quién eres? –Escuche de alguien cuestionándome –muéstrate- me ordeno y yo le obedecí, quería conocer a la persona que será asesinado por mí, así que me pare del charco para mirarlo a la cara viendo que era un chico vestido de negro y al igual que yo no tiene un ojo solo que este no tenía el derecho y estaba tapado con un parche, con una cicatriz en la cara.

Kazemaru: así que uno sigue vivo –le dije con una sonrisa formada en mis labios, observaba que tenía una de sus manos en el mango de su katana y en la otra en la saya de su arma.

?: ¿Sigue?, entonces, ¡¿TU HICISTE TODO ESTO?!

Kazemaru: ¿Yo?, ja, la explosión para que terminara así esta parte de la ciudad no, pero –dirigí mi pistola que tenía en mi mano izquierda hacía mi cabeza, colocando su punta un lado de mi frente- el que descuartizo a todos estos sucios humanos, si, fui yo.

?: Maldito –saco su katana de la saya, apretando con ira el mango de su arma- lo pagaras, no dejare que salgas con la tuya.

Kazemaru: ja y ¿Quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír –pronuncie a la vez que sacaba otra pistola de mi ondulante manga de mi mano libre, para luego apuntarle desde lejos.

?: Basura estúpida.

Kazemaru: no ves lo hermoso que es todo esto, estos humanos terminaron siendo inútiles, como cualquier otro, este tipo de cosas que estás viendo me tranquiliza, más cuando puedo disfrutar de su dulce y fresca sangre salir de estos cuerpos descuartizados–mencione a la vez que me relamo el labio, debo admitir que es un chico fuerte como para que no me tenga miedo, es alguien interesante.

?: Serás acabado.

Kazemaru: jajajaja –empecé a reír, en un simple parpadeo que el hizo ya estaba cerca de él, delante suyo; iba a golpearlo con mis pistolas pero en un movimiento rápido se protegió con su katana, quería apuntarle con mis armas de fuego en su frente, pero gracias a su maldita arma pudo protegerse a tiempo. Su katana y mis pistolas batallaban para ver quien resultaba el vencedor.

?: basura –ambos teníamos la misma fuerza, viendo como nuestras armas eran empujadas por nosotros; sin embargo, al ver de cerca su rostro en mi mente llego una imagen de un niño igual a él, me quede impactado por lo que había venido en mi mente tan repentinamente, no sé qué era pero empecé a sentir un dolor en mi cabeza, pero eso no me impedía a que siguiera luchando, mi ojo estaba completamente abierto, al igual que el de mi enemigo, pero eso no me importa porque voy a asesinarlo; cuando sentía que él llevaba la delantera, rápidamente di un salto para alejarme de él.

?: AAAAAAAH – no sin antes darle un golpe con mi rodilla en su estómago, en ese momento le arranque el parche que cubría la parte derecha de su rostro, donde no tenía su ojo. Sin embargo, logro darme un golpe en mi brazo, nunca nadie me había golpeado él me las pagara. Aterrice lejos del maldito humano viendo como se sujetaba el estómago donde le di el golpe, con su mano derecha se cubría el rostro, donde le arrebate el parche.

Kazemaru: jajajajajajaja, ves hasta tú eres débil, todos los humanos son iguales de débiles. Me gustaría seguir con esta batalla pero me tengo que ir, será otro día para poder matarte, me da una lástima, porque no podre probar tu sangre –dije para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer de su vista.

Mientras corría me cuestionaba de lo que ocurrió en nuestra batalla, ¿qué fue eso?, no me importa, ¿será que tenga algo que ver conmigo? Déjate de eso, ¿para que vine a este mundo entonces? Pero que estás diciendo, fuiste creado para matar y nada más, ahora dudo de mí propia existencia. En cuanto llegue a nuestro escondite recibí un mensaje donde mi señora me quería ver en su oficina, encontrado ya en su oficina y arrodillado delante de ella, me explicaría lo que sería una nueva misión para mí, no sin antes.

Hitomiko: bien Kazemaru, vi por medio de los monitores que conociste a alguien.

Kazemaru: Si, ¿usted sabe quién es?

Hitomiko: no sé nada de ese chico, pero sé de qué organización pertenece –me dijo a la vez que escribía en el teclado, mientras observaba el monitor –estos sujetos son policías especiales, son la nazi y están en contra de mí, quieren arruinar mis planes y es por eso que quiero que los asesines ¿entendiste? –sentí como colocaba su pie encima de mi cabeza.

Kazemaru: entendido, acabare con ellos.

Hitomiko: bien dicho, mi muñeco asesino, escucha bien Kazemaru, para tu siguiente misión tendrás que traerme un artefacto que la misma nazi tiene –me mostraba en uno de los monitores una especie de cristal morado –necesito que me traigas este artefacto, con la ayuda de esto podremos acabar con ellos ¿serás capaz de cumplir la misión? –quito su pie de mi cabeza, acto seguido con su mismo pie colocado en mi barbilla levanto mi vista hacia la de mi señora.

Kazemaru: con todo gusto mi señora, le traeré ese artefacto, si tendré que matar a alguien así será –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Hitomiko: correcto, pero antes extiéndeme tu brazo –obedecí y con uno de sus manos corrió mi manga hacia mi cara, su rostro cambio a uno enojada cuando vio el golpe con un tono morado- Kazemaru, jamás, nadie te había golpeado ¿fue ese chico de la nazi verdad?

Kazemaru: así es, fue él.

Hitomiko: eres estúpido.

Kazemaru: mis más sinceras disculpas mi señora, pero le juro que no volverá a pasar.

Hitomiko: más te vale, que sea la primera y última vez que sucede esto ¿quedo claro? –con su mismo pie, la coloco en mi pecho para empujarme, cayendo de espaldas al piso, pero volví a levantarme volviendo a la postura desde el inicio, arrodillado enfrente de mi líder.

Kazemaru: si mi señora.

Hitomiko: bien, mañana realizaras la misión y mandare algunos de los demás para que distraigan a la nazi, aprovecharas para entrar a su cuartel y buscar el artefacto; más te vale que no falles Kazemaru, porque si fallas las consecuencias serán mayores y muy graves ¿entendido?

Kazemaru: entendido.

Hitomiko: correcto, ahora retírate, le pediré a uno de mis asistentes que te prepare para la misión de mañana.

Obedeciendo a mi líder, me retire de su oficina y uno de mis superiores me preparo para la misión. Llego el día para arrebatarles a esos malditos de la nazi el artefacto que mi señora desea, así que junto con otros karakuris ideamos un plan de distracción para que esos humanos de esa organización se alejaran de su cuartel; desde lejos observe que algunos miembros de la nazi caminaban por la ciudad mientras que mis compañeros colocaban bombas por alguna parte de la zona; ya dispersados las bombas empieza la acción, uno de mis compañeros oprimió el botón activando la bomba, eso sirvió para distraerlos, cuando otro Karakuri apretó el siguiente botón, aproveche esa oportunidad para correr a toda velocidad a su cuartel con todas las explosiones presentes. Llegue al cuartel de la nazi, adentrándome en él varios humanos intentaban detenerme pero no pudieron lo único que ganaron fue que perdieran la vida gracias a mi pistola, sin embargo, dude en matarlos, pero ¿por qué?, no le tome importancia y empecé a buscar por todos lados el artefacto pero nada, llegue a un último cuarto que era la oficina de su líder principal, lo que no me esperaba es que ese sujeto se encontrara ahí, intento darme un golpe pero yo lo esquive y gracias a mí, él se encontraba tirado en el suelo, le deje una de sus piernas rota, varias heridas, varios golpes lo deje así para que no se pudiera mover; yo solo lo miraba apuntándolo con mi pistola en mi mano derecha y con una sonrisa.

Hibiki: ¿t..tú quien…e…eres?

Kazemaru: mmmmmm, digamos que alguien quien quiere un artefacto para su señora.

Hibiki: ¿se. Seño…ra?, en…entonces…e…eres..un…karakuri…obe…deces a…Hito…miko

Kazemaru: si y si no me das lo que ella quiere –no logre terminar porque la puerta fue abierta, para mi sorpresa, el mismo chico que me encontré en la ciudad, con el que batalle, dedicándole una de mis sonrisas.

Hibiki: Go…Goenji….sa…salte….vete….de…aquí –Goenji, ¿ese chico se llama Goenji?, ¿Por qué tengo le presentimiento de que me suena familiar? No me debe de importar.

Kazemaru: Cállese y deme el artefacto, sino lo vuelvo a golpear o algo mejor, lo mato.

Goenji: no te atrevas.

Kazemaru: mmmmmmm, déjenme adivinar, tú humano ¿tienes algo que mi señora quiere verdad?

Goenji: ¿señora?

Hibiki: es…este chico…es un….kara….kuri…obedece….a…Hitomiko.

Goenji: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Kazemaru: Si me das el artefacto me voy de aquí sin asesinar a tu líder – ¿Por qué dije eso? Se supone que yo mato sin pensarlo ¿qué me está pasando? Me cuestionaba pero sin romper mi compostura, di una media vuelta sin bajar mi arma que apuntaba a ese vejete y con mi brazo izquierdo lo extendí hacía él, esperando a que me diera el artefacto.

Goenji: -al juzgar por su cara dudaba de entregarme el objeto, estuvo así varios minutos cuando- si lo quieres, toma –me entrego el objeto.

Kazemaru: Bien hecho, ahora si me retiro –avance hacia la ventana –ah, una advertencia –de nuevo, con mi pistola apunte a su líder, jale del gatillo y la bala atravesó su cuerpo, pero ¿Por qué no lo hice desde hace unos minutos?

Goenji: NOOO –veo que se acercó al cuerpo de su líder- resista por favor, no me deje –pero, ya era tarde, él ya había muerto, jum que patético –TÚ –dirigió su mirada hacia mí, de repente empecé a sentir un dolor en mi pecho pero lo disimulaba– vas a pagármelo.

Kazemaru: lo que te espera estos días, just stay –dije y salí de ese lugar dando un salto por la ventana.

Me dirigía nuevamente corriendo hacía mi líder, en cuanto llegue me adentre a su oficina para entregarle el artefacto que ella deseaba, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa sádica.

Hitomiko: muy bien hecho, buen trabajo Kazemaru, ahora solo modificare estos artefactos y en cuanto estén listos se los pondré a cada uno de ustedes; mientras vayan a descansar, que saben que en dos días tendrán de nuevo una batalla con los malditos nazis, les pondremos un fin a esto, mis dulces muñecos.

Ante la petición de mi señora, nos regresamos a nuestras recamaras mientras que ella trabajaba con los artefactos y ahora que tengo un tiempo libre aproveche para pensar en todo lo que me está pasando ¿qué soy realmente? Desde aquella batalla contra ese tal Goenji me he estado confundiendo, últimamente ha llegado últimamente ¿recuerdos?, no sé si llamarlo así, eso no importa, el punto es que no sé lo que me sucedió en ese momento en el cuartel de la nazi, como que se me hiciera difícil aniquilar a mis víctimas, pero soy un asesino, un muñeco roto, se supone que yo no dudo, disfruto de la sangre que sale de los cuerpos de los humanos pero este vez que mate al líder de la nazi, no me sentí como las aquellas veces que asesinaba; es más ahora siento, que todo este tiempo, he sido controlado. Como si borraran mi memoria, esperen ¿memoria? Acaso, ¿tengo recuerdos? ¿Habré sido alguien? ¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! No, no y no, no puedo estar pensando en eso, en unos días tendrás que batallar de nuevo con él y tienes que estar totalmente concentrado para matarlo. Pero siento que lo conozco ¿qué me está pasando? Me siento extraño como si no soy el yo de siempre, que le disfrutaba probar el rojo carmesí; olvidare todo lo que ha sucedido estos días, tengo que estar totalmente preparado para nuestra batalla.

Pasaron rápidamente las horas cuando llego el día, me siento como nuevo cuando recibí ese cristal morado que ahora cuelga de mi cuello llevando en la parte de atrás un anillo de color oro, no sé porque pero lo considero algo valioso para mi aunque se lo oculte a mi señora, en fin, esta ciudad se convirtió en un campo de guerra el cielo era carmesí siendo decorado por una luna llena, que para mí es algo satisfactorio para mí locura; varios de mis compañeros se habían dispersados por toda la ciudad cuando nosotros iniciamos la guerra con lo mismo que hicimos hace unos días varias explosiones hicimos aparecer una que otra con tan solo presionar un botón, al fin la guerra entre los karakuris y la nazi comenzó, sin embargo; robots, robots aparecieron en cualquier parte de la ciudad , siendo mandados por mi señora empezaron a disparar sus escupitajos de acero. Por mi parte me fui a un templo chino, porque, por el simple hecho que desde ahí tenía una buena vista, me gustaba, es más me encantaba esa destrucción desde esta lugar, visualizaba la ciudad completamente cubierta en llamas algunos robots destruidos y, uno que otro policía caído en guerra por parte de nosotros los Karakuri, la luna era inmensa y me sentía que regresaba a ser él mismo de antes, que disfrutaba de los asesinatos y el baño de sangre; sin embargo, sentí que alguien había llegado a mis espaldas, solo espero que sea con el que quiero batallar para matarlo. El viento se hizo presente chocando con las hojas de los árboles muertos y levantando mis cabellos de mi coleta; ahora que al fin lo podré volver a ver, pienso destruirlo, porque para eso fui creado ¿o eso es lo que pienso? Deja de estar dudando Kazemaru, ahora es tiempo de que mates, eso es lo que te gusta hacer, si es así, lo voy a descuartizar.

 **continuara cositas, hasta el siguiente capi sayonarita**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente cositas lindas, les traigo el siguiente capi y no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo vamos a leer.**

 **RE:BIRTHED**

Pov Goenji.

Goenji: al fin vuelvo a verte –dije fríamente y en un leve susurro mirando la espalda de mi enemigo, teniendo ya preparado mi katana en mi mano –vas a pagar la muerte de mi líder –pensé cuando esa basura empezó a girar su cuerpo para clavar nuestras miradas.

Kazemaru: vaya, vaya, ¿crees que puedes vencerme? –pronuncio con una sonrisa sádica.

Goenji: basuras como tú no deben existir y yo me encargo de exterminarlos.

Kazemaru: no te será fácil acabar conmigo –pronuncio sacando sus armas de fuego de sus ondulantes mangas –los seres humanos son criaturas tan tontas.

Goenji: no pienso rendirme, incluso si tengo que perseguirlo de nuevo, estoy dispuesto a matarlo, sin importar lo que es –pronuncie en mi mente mirándolo fijamente.

Esta noche con mi katana helada, estoy dispuesto a matarlo y si es necesario hasta cortarle el cuerpo, hasta que no quede rastro de él; estoy listo para lo que sea que venga incluso para perder mi vida en esta guerra, solo por vengar la muerte del líder ¿o de Ichirouta?, esperen, ¿Ichirouta? ¡DIABLOS! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de él?; como es que no recuerdo bien de él, lo único que recuerdo de él es que su cabello era azulado y de la cruel tragedia que viví en carne propia.

10 AÑOS ATRÁS…

A los 4 años llegue a un orfanato, mi familia sufrió un accidente y no pudieron sobrevivir, cuando me dieron la noticia me llevaron a ese lugar, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, jugar, convivir nada por el estilo; un día me encontraba sentado en la sombra de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados escuchaba el viento soplar, las aves cantando, las hojas del dicho árbol moviéndose me sentía tranquilo.

?: Eh disculpa – pero esa tranquilidad se fue cuando escuche a alguien hablar, pero, me hablaba a mí-

Goenji: ¿sí? –pregunte extrañado, nunca nadie me había dirigido una palabra-

?: ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? -es enserio eso es nuevo para mí, desde que mi familia falleció eh sido muy distante con la gente en especial con los de mi edad.

Goenji: Lo siento, no te conozco y no quiero jugar contigo -conteste con un tono frío, él se ésta riendo pero ¿por qué?-

?: Disculpa, mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru, me gustaría conocerte –me respondió con una sonrisa nunca nadie me había sonreído a excepción de mi familia-

No hice nada más que aceptar la invitación y la verdad no me arrepiento debo admitir que fue divertido estar con los demás del orfanato en especial con Kazemaru, desde ese día empezamos a estar más unidos se podía decir que conseguí a mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo, me conto que nunca conoció a sus padres y ha estado viviendo en este lugar, la verdad, me sentí mal al escuchar su historia.

Goenji: No te preocupes te protegeré, siempre estaré contigo –le dije después de que terminara de contarme su triste historia-

Kazemaru: Gracias Goenji –me contesta con una sonrisa y luego me abraza, le correspondí al abrazo, quiero mucho a Ichirouta. Se soltó del abrazo, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto, saco su mano y la extendió hacia mí, estaba entregándome una pulsera azul al igual que el color de su cabello, la pulsera tenía las iniciales de nuestros nombres- esto es para ti, es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por apoyarme en este poco tiempo que eh estado contigo.

Goenji: Gracias Ichirouta, lo guardare muy bien –en verdad aprecio mucho a Kazemaru-.

Al paso del tiempo ese aprecio que sentía hacía Kazemaru se fue convirtiendo en algo más, me enamore de él. Cada vez que me sonreía me sonrojaba y al parecer cuando lo abrazaba él también se sonrojaba. Fui superando lo que le paso a mi familia gracias al peli azul lo consideraba un ángel, mi ángel que tendré en toda mi vida, o eso creí.

En una media noche un grupo violento y terrorista atacó el orfanato, aquel lugar se derrumbaba por el incendió causando que los demás niños y los trabajadores perdieran la vida; Kazemaru y yo éramos los únicos sobrevivientes, salimos de ese lugar, tratábamos de no hacer ruido para que no nos descubrieran, pero fue en vano, un tipo de dicho grupo nos descubrió, trate de proteger a Kazemaru pero no pude, mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada fue cuando perdí mi ojo derecho y Kazemaru quien trato de protegerme perdió su ojo izquierdo. Me sentí destrozado, mi cuerpo no se movía mi vista se centraba en Ichirouta quien estaba inconsciente; otros tipos aparecieron, entre ellos una mujer apareció, la recuerdo muy bien su cabello negro le cubría toda su espalda, usaba una gafas, su vestimenta era una blusa blanca con una corbata negra el mismo color que su falda, llevaba unas medias unidos por medio de un arnés a su ropa interior, un par de zapatillas negras y una bata blanca. "llévenselo, hare el experimento con el" fue lo que escuche quería a Kazemaru para su experimento, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, me recuperaba de los golpes que recibí pero otra vez el mismo sujeto me volvió a golpear esta vez lastimando mi pierna. "Kazemaru" fue lo último que dije al ver a esa mujer y esos sujetos uno de ellos cargando encima de su hombro a mi ángel alejándose de mí, al final no pude continuar y me desmalle.

ACTUALMENTE

Desde ese día considere a Kazemaru muerto sin ni siquiera tener una prueba si aún sigue con vida, tal vez si le pregunto a este puede que sepa algo de Ichirouta.

Goenji: quiero que me respondas a algo.

Kazemaru: ¿y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Goenji: solo respóndeme, ¿conociste a un tal Ichirouta Kazemaru?

Pov Kazemaru.

Me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo y es que este nazi me está buscando; espera, ¿me está buscando?, entonces, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Tiene información mía?, si es así él debe de saber algo de mi existencia y ¿de mi pasado? Ya empezaste a dudar otra vez de ti Kazemaru, déjate eso por un lado y hazte el que no sabe nada.

Kazemaru: no, no he oído hablar de él y ¿por qué me lo preguntas? –no te hagas el interesado y mátalo, tu matas a tus victimas si piedad Kazemaru.

Goenji: hace 10 años, un grupo ataco un orfanato donde yo vivía, junto con una mujer se llevaron a un niño peli-azul que corresponde al nombre que te dije, y por tratar de protegernos ambos perdimos un ojo –en lo que me iba contando su historia mi mente se llenaba de imágenes, las escenas eran iguales que él nazi me había contado, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que las había vivido en carne propia ¿recuerdos?...¡NO! No y no Kazemaru, tú no tienes memoria, vives para matar.

Kazemaru: de seguro ese niño que dices está muerto –mire en su rostro que mostraba algo de tristeza, me siento mal por él; ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?, ¿por qué me comporto de una manera muy diferente con este chico? Pero su rostro se me hace familiar ¿por qué lo digo? Se me hace que en el fondo de él es una buena persona y dulce; esperen ¿dulce? Déjate de comportarte así Ichirouta, tienes que matarlo.

Goenji: es lo más seguro; porque tu líder fue quien me lo arrebato – ¿qué mi señora fue quien hizo que se separaran? Ja, no me importa.

Kazemaru: en vez de estar conversando deberíamos estar peleando de una vez, para que al final te quite la vida –le atreví a decir en forma de desafío posando la punta de una de mis armas en mi cabeza con mi típica sonrisa sádica.

Goenji: estaba a punto de decir lo mismo; pero corrige el final porque con mis manos hare que caigas –me respondió con una mirada fría.

Ambos estamos unos metros lejos del otro, el escenario es triste y caótico para él pero para mí es hermoso, viendo alrededor de nosotros como lo que queda de la ciudad era cubierta por las llamas de los robots destruidos, colocaba balas nuevas en mis armas, uno de nosotros dos será destruido y acabado por el otro no hay más opción, pero no me quejo esta es mi forma de acabar con todo los humanos; sin embargo, siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho ¿culpa talvez? No, ¿porque me aferro a un sentimiento al que niego? Necesito una respuesta. Déjate de cursilerías y disfruta de la sangre que provocara tus pistolas; pero todo este tiempo he asesinado y destrozado sin parar ¿por qué mi corazón no se siente satisfecho, por qué yo no estoy satisfecho? ¿Esta es la realidad? ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Por qué ahora se para que fui creado, para enfrentarme a él y asesinarlo. Nos bastó con solo unos minutos para mirarnos para al fin comenzar nuestra batalla.

Comenzamos a luchar ferozmente, noto que aunque no eran las mismas armas yo era bueno con las pistolas aunque debo admitir que él es bueno con la katana; en un movimiento rápido logro quitarme una de mis armas lazándola lejos de mi alcance, tomo mi muñeca de mi mano libre haciendo girar mi cuerpo chocando mi espalda en su pecho colocando su arma en mi cuello y yo el mío con la punta en su cabeza; sentí algo recorrer por todo mi cuerpo al estar en esa posición, ese sentir era como ardor y nerviosismo, imaginando que él me abraza por detrás como que no existieran nuestras armas o nuestro alrededor, es…tan…!¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO?¡ yo no soy de esa manera, pero es como que cambio de pensamiento cuando estoy con él, siento que no soy él mismo de siempre, que yo no soy un Karakuri un asesino insaciable con sed de sangre, sino…que…!¿QUE TONTERÍAS?¡, concéntrate en tu pelea.

Pov Goenji.

Estoy en una batalla contra mi enemigo que ahora lo tengo a mi merced, sin embargo, desde la primera vez que luche contra él eh tenido un presentimiento de que lo conozco, que él es la persona que yo perdí, más bien, que me arrebataron ¿será Ichirouta? No, no puede ser él murió hace 10 años, pero ¿porque lo considero muerto si no lo sé?; debo admitir que nuestro combate está muy complicada ya que ambos tenemos la misma fuerza igualada, como dos tigres peleando entre sí garras contra garras y colmillo contra colmillo; al tener su cuerpo cerca del mío, siento un escalofrió recorriendo por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como una calidez que hace tranquilizar a uno eso me hace dudar en matarlo, pensando que es una buena persona con gran corazón pero siendo manipulado para matar, siendo….él una ¿persona? Si claro, como no si él lo fuera, si lo es solo que ahora es un humano mecanizado, bueno, dejare de pensar en cosas absurdas ya que estoy en una guerra y justamente en medio de una batalla contra el asesino de mi líder; la basura que tengo ahora empieza a forcejear tratando de liberarse de mí pero no dejare que huya aunque si él lo hace lo seguiré.

Goenji: no te dejare ir –le dije en un susurro en su oído, aunque no sé porque lo dije de esa manera, parece que se ¿sonrojo?

Kazemaru: jajaja y quien dijo que yo me liberaría de ti –menciono con un tono de ¿nervios? –hare que tú me liberes.

Goenji: no lo creo –con la punta de mi katana le provoco un ligero corte en su mejilla- ahora tú eres el frágil.

Kazemaru: no tanto como los humanos –con uno de sus pies me dio un fuerte golpe en la pierna y con su brazo en mi rostro al parecer me rompió el labio provocando que saliera un hilo de sangre, aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarse de mí porque había soltado su mano; dio un gran salto y recupero la pistola que le había arrebatado –vez, te lo dije, los humanos son frágiles y débiles –dijo con su sonrisa psicópata.

Goenji: esta pelea aún no termina –con una de mis manos me limpie la sangre que salía de mi boca; volvimos a pelear ferozmente una bala saliendo de sus armas de fuego y yo esquivándolos o hacerlos chocar con mi katana aunque uno de ellos me rozo en el hombro provocando una herida.

Kazemaru: jajajajajaja, que tonto eres, los humanos mueren con solo una bala atravesándole el cuerpo, lo viste cuando mate a tu líder –menciono en forma de satisfacción, ciento la ira invadiendo por todo mi cuerpo hablando como si fuera de poca cosa mi líder, pero hare que se arrepienta de sus palabras.

Goenji: no hables de los humanos como si fueran de poca cosa.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué no?, acaso no lo entiendes, solo estorban en el camino de alguien, ustedes quieren arruinar los planes de mi señora y yo seré quien acabe todo aquello que se interponga, incluyéndote –empieza a disparar los escupitajos de acero de sus armas, como hice anteriormente de vez en cuando los evadía o los hacía chocar con mi arma a la vez que avanzaba hacia él –tsk, maldito.

Goenji: no te será fácil acabar conmigo –logre acercarme al Karakuri y de nuevo nuestras armas empezaron a pelear; algo que no me esperaba fue un golpe, cuando mi katana choco con su pistola aprovecho esa oportunidad para guardar una de sus armas y con una de sus manos me da un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que caiga al suelo, veo que se acerca a mí con sus pies a los lados de mi cadera.

Kazemaru: tonto humano –pronuncio a la vez que intentaba pararme pero con su pie me da una patada en el pecho, volviendo a plasmarse esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro- ya estás listo para morir, si no lo estas no hay problema yo te preparo –solo veía lo que hacía porque no me tomo importancia sus palabras; con sus manos tomo el cuello de su abrigo haciéndolo bajar un poco pero dejando a la vista sus hombros para luego colocar balas nuevas en su pistola- muere –dijo a la vez que colocaba la punta de su pistola en mi cabeza.

Goenji: aun no –di una patada en su mano donde tenía su pistola haciendo que la suelte, sin embargo, antes jalo del gatillo pero no logro darme y la bala termino impactándose en el suelo; le di una patada e igual que yo termino cayendo al suelo. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo a la vez que tomamos nuestras armas, nuestra batalla era difícil.

De nuevo nuestras armas chocaron, sin embargo logre tomarle de la muñeca donde sostenía su arma de fuego pero él también logro tomarme de la mía donde sostenía mi katana; tenía bastante fuerza que ya hasta me estaba cansando, pero yo no dejo una batalla. Con toda la fuerza que tenía logre liberarme de él y empecé a atacarlo sin detenerme haciéndolo retroceder, así estábamos por unos momentos hasta que lo acorrale en una pared del templo posando el filo de mi katana en su cuello y pegando mi cuerpo con la de él mirándolo a los ojos desafiantemente, como diciéndole que tengo la ventaja para matarlo pero algo me dejo impactado y confundido y era que, en su mirada mostraba tristeza su ojo estaba cristalizada aunque tenga su tonta sonrisa, ¿debó matarlo? No, no digas eso, aniquílalo, es solo una basura más que debe ser extinta, no tiene salida no la hay, es tu oportunidad Goenji…para matarlo.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi linduras, sayonarita.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez cositas lindas, bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que vamos a leer el siguiente capi.**

 **Re:Birthed**

Pov Kazemaru

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Porque se me hace difícil matarlo? Pero si lo aniquilo ya no veré su dulce mirada, espera, ¿dulce? Que cursilería, estando acarralado en una pared sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al mío, se, siente…tan…bien.

¡NOO! Tontos pensamientos no te dejes manipular por este tipo es un humano, un enemigo tuyo; cerré mi ojo fuertemente pero sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y llego una imagen, un fondo negro representando la noche sin embargo habían llamas alrededor y un lugar destruido, sentía que alguien me cargaba pero se oía una voz repitiendo mi nombre me pregunto quién era; ¡DIABLOS! Se me olvida que estoy en medio de una batalla. Abrí mi ojo y que me encuentro, una mirada sería de ese maldito policía ese ojo oscuro que mostraba ira pero a la vez sinceridad, ¿por qué no me muevo? Siento mi cuerpo débil, cerré otra vez mi ojo con delicadeza y me pude imaginar cómo los labios de mi enemigo se posaron sobre los míos. ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ! Si eso sucediera lo mato; abrí otra vez mi ojo, saque de mi manga mi otra pistola posando nuevamente la punta en su cuello, así como tiene su katana en el mío.

Kazemaru: ¿cuál es el propósito de mi existencia?

Goenji: ¿qué? – ¿que acabo de decir? Dije esas palabras en tono de ¿tristeza? Que ridiculez.

Kazemaru: concéntrate en esta pelea e ignora mis palabras.

Goenji: -no sé porque lo hizo pero quito su katana de mi cuello, alejándose unos pasos de mí- ¿cuál es el propósito de tu existencia? Yo te voy a dar una respuesta, después de que acabe contigo –me dijo a la vez que chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué fue todo eso? –me pregunte mentalmente y es que estaba confundido de lo que hizo y lo que dijo.

¿Qué está pasando? Se supone que estamos luchando para matarnos, sin embargo, en ocasiones tenemos conversaciones sin ningún sentido; aunque no me importa, si estamos luchando es para que yo termine con la vida de este sucio humano. Aunque, aún tengo la duda de que como es que conoce mi nombre, aunque su nombre me suena algo familiar no tengo ni la mayor idea de quién es este sujeto ni para que me busca, no lo recuerdo no sé quién es él ni aun cuando me llegan según "recuerdos".

Kazemaru: Go…en –trate de decir su nombre pero no podía como si sintiera que algo me lo impedía. En cambio aquel chico me miraba confundido, me imagino que me escucho.

Goenji: ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Kazemaru: no te debe de importar.

Goenji: tienes razón, no me debe de importar.

Kazemaru: eso imagine, prepárate para nuestra última ronda, porque en esta tu moriras.

Goenji: ja, a ver qué sucede – me contesto pero con una sonrisa desafiante formada en sus labios.

Volvimos a pelear katana contra pistola, una que otra bala deje salir de mis armas de fuego esta vez logro esquivarlas todas, cosa que a mi me molesto, empecé a dispararle, con mi sonrisa torcida y loca quiero terminar con su existencia. Nuestra pelea era como un espiral que no termina unidos en él, eso pensé después de largos minutos de estando batallando contra él hasta que me gana teniendo el control, en un descuido mío por pisar mi abrigo termine impactándome en el suelo teniendo una gran desventaja, era una oportunidad para ese maldito policía nazi, en un salto que dio logro colocarse encima de mí con sus piernas a los lados de mi cadera, arrebatándome mis armas y lanzándolas lejos de nosotros. Me aprisiono sin tener ni una forma de escapar, sosteniendo su katana con su punta unos centímetros cerca de mi pecho, nuestras miradas se encuentran clavadas él con sus dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido al igual que yo pero incluyendo mi típica sonrisa sádica y el cristal que colgaba de mi cuello se encontraba caído de un lado de mi rostro y algo nuevo es que salió una luz morada en el cristal, fue por unos segundos y ese resplandor desapareció.

Kazemaru: tsk maldito –lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no intento liberarme de él?, como lo hice unos instantes cuando coloco mi espalda en su pecho.

Goenji: antes de que acabe contigo, contestare a tu duda de tu existencia pero antes, respóndeme a mis preguntas, primero ¿Dónde está Hitomiko Kira?

Kazemaru: ja, crees que te lo diré, eso nunca.

Goenji: muy bien será a la mala –dirigió su arma a mi hombro, haciéndome una herida –te lo repito, ¿Dónde está Hitomiko Kira?

Kazemaru: no te lo diré aún sí me haces cualquier cosa.

Goenji: -volvió a posar su katana en mi pecho- siguiente pregunta, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Kazemaru: no te interesa.

Goenji: admito que eres rudo, pero eso no logra impedirme, otra pregunta, ¿Estas con Hitomiko por qué tú quieres o por qué te sientes obligado a estarlo?

Kazemaru: eso…no sabría decirte, simplemente acabe ahí aunque me agrada lo que hago, aún si soy un experimento de ella.

Goenji: con que un experimento, suficiente de tu líder ahora respóndeme esta última pregunta.

Kazemaru: si es sobre ese chico Kazemaru, ya te lo había dicho yo no sé nada de él –que ya deje de preguntarme sobre mí.

Goenji: no te creo –acerco un poco más la punta de su katana a mi pecho –aun si él está muerto -¿cómo se atreve a darme por muerto? Pero no puedo culparlo, él no sabe que soy ese chico que busca, sin embargo, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.

Kazemaru: anda, hazlo –le dije de manera fría al juzgar por su mirada no sabe a qué me refería- mátame, eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad?, vengar la muerte de tu líder.

Goenji: no solo el de mi líder, también la de Kazemaru –coloca la punta de su arma en mi cuello- no sé porque pero cada vez que te veo, me haces recordar a Kazemaru; matare a tu líder por haberme arrebatado a Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¡AUNQUE DIGAS QUE TE HAGO RECORDAR A ESE CHICO YO NO SOY ÉL!–Agarre su katana y se la dirigí a mi pecho, la apretaba con todas mis fuerzas provocando que mi mano sangrara- no permitiré que mates a mi líder, nosotros los karakuris vivimos para obedecerla y daremos nuestra vida por ella. Si quieres matar a alguien mátame a mí.

Pov Goenji.

Kazemaru: si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mí –esas palabras me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas, quería matarlo enserio de esa manera pagarían los sufrimientos que me han hecho, a la vez no para obligarlo hablar y decirme en donde se esconde su líder, la otra cosa es que me hace recordar a Ichirouta y es raro porque dentro de mí, algo me dice, que es él- anda, hazlo, ten el suficiente valor para acabar conmigo.

Goenji: –me mira fijamente a la vez que soltaba mí katana, tengo mi ojo cerrado y dejo escapar un suspiro. Me he dado cuenta que todo no es como antes, aquella voz, esas suaves manos que acariciaban mi rostro, todo de Ichirouta se había ido -¡YA NO ERES QUIEN YO CONOCÍA! –Deje salir esas palabras de mi boca sin darme cuenta de lo que dije hasta este momento- ¿qué…acabo de decir? –me dije mentalmente.

Kazemaru: ¡YO NO TE CONOSCO! –Me contesta con ira- me dijiste que me darías una respuesta sobre mi existencia, dime ¿para qué vine a este mundo?

Goenji: ¡YA DEJATE CON ESA ESTUPIDA PREGUNTA!

Kazemaru: ¡NO HASTA QUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIGA! –se quedó en silencio, su ojo se puso cristalino dejando escapar una fina lágrima pasando por su mejilla.

Aún se encuentra bajo mío, yacía en el suelo conmigo encima de sus caderas, coloco mi arma de acero de lado mío sin soltarlo, si él quiere una respuesta yo le daré la mía, pero primero debo saber porque se hace ese tipo de pregunta.

Goenji: ¿Por qué te haces ese tipo de pregunta? ¿Qué no sabes quién eres?– ¿qué tanto le hicieron que no recuerda quien es realmente?

Kazemaru: no recuerdo nada de mí, no sé quién soy ni para que fui creado –a pesar de que tenga esa mirada de enojo, me respondió con un tono de voz triste y relajada, es la primera vez, que lo veo de esa manera.

Goenji: ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

Kazemaru: últimamente han llegado imágenes en mi cabeza, desde que peleamos por primera vez –me sorprende que no ha hecho nada para liberarse de mí, es raro verlo actuar de esa manera.

Goenji: -lo miro atentamente, su mirada cambia a una de tristeza al igual que su ojo, del tono avellana a un profundo rojo carmesí- ¿no será que estas recordando?

Kazemaru: ¿a qué te refieres?

Goenji: yo conozco algo de ti – ¿qué acabo de decir? Sé que te hace recordar a Kazemaru pero él ya está muerto; su rostro volvió a cambiar a uno enojado con el ceño fruncido-

Kazemaru: ya te había dicho que yo no soy ese chico que conoces, ya debe estar muerto ¿Qué vas a ganar si sigues insistiendo?

Goenji: sé que Kazemaru está muerto, pero eso no me impide a que te salve, aún si yo no te conociera, hare que recuperes la memoria –le dije mientras lo miraba- tal vez el que yo conozco ya no esté en este mundo, sin embargo, tú me recuerdas a él.

Kazemaru: jajaja, y tú ¿no hiciste nada para impedir que lo matarán? Ha puesto a que preferiste que se lo llevaran en vez de rescatarlo.

Goenji: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Esas palabras me hicieron enfadar, se ve que este chico sabe actuar- ¡POR MIS ESTUPIDAS FUERZAS QUE NO SIRVIERON DE NADA ME LO ARREBATARON, HIZE TODO LO QUE PUDE PERO AL FINAL NADA, POR MI CULPA PERDÍ UN OJO Y KAZEMARU, QUIEN TRATO DE PROTEGERME TAMBIEN TERMINO PERDIENDO SU OJO IZQUIERDO, AL IGUAL QUE TÚ! –había dicho todo pulmón, siento rabia, ira, enojo, estoy en mi limite.

Kazemaru: -esta callado, al parecer mis palabras lo dejaron en silencio, su mirada era confusa estaba entre la tristeza y el odio- déjalo ya, el pasado es el pasado y ahí se queda, supéralo.

Goenji: ¡NUNCA! –me había dado cuenta que asuste a esa basura, es algo extraño ver a un Karakuri comportarse de esa manera, se supone que ellos no tienen sentimientos- tú no sabes que es lo que se siente perder a una persona que tanto apreciabas, incluso hasta amabas y ni siquiera tengo pruebas si él está muerto o sigue con vida.

Kazemaru: si dices que mi líder te arrebato a esa persona, de seguro experimento con él y si cuando en una de sus pruebas sale mal, el más mínimo error, la persona muere, conozco a mi líder Hitomiko y ten por seguro que esa falla termino acabando la vida de ese sucio humano –se le forma una sonrisa de loco.

Goenji: no hables de él como si fuera poca cosa.

Kazemaru: si eso es lo que es, un sucio, frágil y débil humano que murió por no ser de utilidad.

Goenji: eso no es cierto –que deje de decir esas dolorosas palabras, tengo que saber de una vez si este sujeto sabe algo de Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: no me importa lo que digas, tú no lo vez de esa forma pero para los Karakuri, los humanos son despreciables que no sirven para nada que más que estorbar.

Goenji: no continúes hablando mal de los humanos.

Kazemaru: si es verdad, ya te lo había dicho los humanos son frágiles y débiles –confirmado, no es el Kazemaru que yo conozco, no es él, es una basura nada más que será exterminada- incluso si valen no servirán de algo, es más, no importaría sus valores.

Goenji: cállate –dije en susurro, cada palabra que ha dicho es un filo atravesando mi cuerpo, acaba de hablar mal de mí líder y de Ichirouta como si fueran poca cosa.

Kazemaru: ¿ya te enojaste? Ja no me hagas reír, acéptalo. Mate a tu líder por estorbar en los planes de mi líder Hitomiko, el maldito de Hibiki me hirió en el brazo y por eso termine matándolo –me dijo a la vez que descubría su brazo siendo tapado por su ondulante manga, mostrándome una costura en su brazo- lo ves, tu líder mereció morir.

Goenji: ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-Le grite de enojo, esas crueles palabras acabaron enojarme demasiado; levante mi arma con el fin de destruirlo, giro su cabeza de un lado con su ojo cerrado y al fin acabe con él, lo destruí por completo.

Destruí ese collar, ese cristal que resplandecía termine atravesándolo con mi katana convirtiéndolo en miles de fragmentos, provocándole una cortada en la mejilla de mi enemigo, veo que esa basura sigue viendo a un lado con la mirada sorprendida pero eso no me importa lo que le pase o lo que esté haciendo ahora, no hay salida de esto, es hora, de exterminarlo y acabar con esta basura, llego el momento, de aniquilarlo.

Goenji: este es tu fin –levante mi arma volviendo a colocar su punta en su pecho- ¡MUERE! –levanto mi katana para atravesárselo en el pecho, justamente en su corazón o si eso es lo que tiene.

Kazemaru: Go…Goenji.

Goenji: ¿qué? –escuche bien, yo que recuerde nunca le había dicho mi nombre- Co... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Kazemaru: Shuuya –su voz sonó quebradiza siendo su cara invadida por las lágrimas.

Goenji: si sabes mi nombre, entonces, ¿quién eres? –me dispuse a preguntar aun con mi arma en su pecho, sin embargo una imagen de Ichirouta paso por mi mente ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Kazemaru: Shuu…ya –volvió a pronunciar mi nombre y esta vez con nuestras miradas clavadas, llevando su mano hacia mi mejilla, cuando coloco su mano en mi rostro de nuevo la imagen de Ichirouta paso en mi mente.

Goenji: ¿quién…quién eres? –Le volví a preguntar aún con la confusión- dime ¿quién rayos eres? –apreté con fuerza el mango de mi katana aun con su punta posado en su pecho a pesar de que tiene su mano en mi rostro; es muy absurdo de su parte, estoy seguro que es una trampa para engañarme y bajar mi guardia.

Kazemaru: soy…soy –trataba de decirme pero veo que le era difícil, como que si algo le impidiera.

Goenji: si no me dices quien eres, entonces, date por muerto –esta vez coloque la punta de mi katana en su cuello, la alce para al fin atravesárselo.

Kazemaru: soy yo, I….Ichirouta.

Goenji ¿qué? –tenía el ojo muy abierto por la impresión de haber escuchado su nombre, sin embargo, no le creo si no hay evidencia de que sea él –no te creo, ni crees que podrás engañarme con eso –con una de mis manos le agarre su cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo, para enseñarle que conmigo, nadie se mete.

continuara...

 **Bueno cositas, lamento decir esta triste noticia: el siguiente capitulo sera el final de la historia ='( Bueno nos vemos en el capi final cositas, cuídense y sayonarita.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola otra vez cositas lindas, en el capitulo anterior les había dicho que en el siguiente capi era el final de la historia, pues adivinen que, no es así, al parecer la inspiración esta de mi lado y me dio chance para escribir un capitulo más; este es el penúltimo capi así que no tengo nada más que decir ahora vamos con el capitulo.**

Pov Goenji

Goenji: -con una de mis manos le agarre su cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo, para enseñarle que conmigo nadie se mete, ni mucho menos con Ichirouta- muere.

Kazemaru: -empezaba a toser sangre, le quería apretar más su cuello para cortarle la respiración, cuando vi que un objeto salió por su collar –mi…mi a..anillo

Goenji: ¿tu anillo? –Cuando lo visualice bien era como él dijo un anillo, era de color oro con el nombre de Ichirouta gravado no solo eso, también tiene un corazón con GS, mis iniciales- e…ese anillo.

FLASH BACK

Goenji: - era una mañana tranquila en el orfanato, me encontraba sentado justo enfrente de Kazemaru debajo de un árbol, llevaba puesta en mi mano izquierda la pulsera que me regalo- Ichirouta tengo algo para ti, como agradecimiento por la pulsera.

Kazemaru: no tienes que darme nada.

Goenji: claro que sí, dame tu mano –me obedeció dándome su mano derecha, le entregue el anillo de color oro gravado con su nombre y un corazón con mis iniciales- te quiero Kazemaru, este anillo es una prueba de que no solo quiero protegerte, quiero permanecer el resto de tu vida junto a ti y tu a la mía, te aprecio tanto, eres un ángel para mí.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –le empezó a salir lágrimas pero de felicidad- yo también te quiero –me abrazo y yo le correspondí al abrazo, me separe de él para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, provocándole que él se sonrojara y sonriera a la vez.

Goenji: -le acaricio la cabeza revolviendo su hermoso cabello azulado - estaré contigo, siempre –le vuelvo a dar un beso en la mejilla.

Kazemaru: -hace la misma acción que yo solo que él me dio el beso en la frente –yo también, estaré contigo siempre.

FIN FLASH BACK

Goenji: no, no puede estar pasando –ese anillo es la evidencia- e…eres tú –esa persona que quería encontrar, que he estado persiguiendo para matarlo –Ichirouta- es Ichirouta Kazemaru la persona que yo apreciaba, la persona que considere muerta por 10 años, con el que he estado batallando durante este tiempo.

Kazemaru: Shuu…ya ¿por qué…no…te…recuer…do…bien?

Goenji: ¿qué?

Pov Kazemaru

Goenji: -Es la verdad, sé que se llama Shuuya Goenji, pero, ¿Cómo es que se solo su nombre? ¿Significo alguien para mí?- ¿no me recuerdas?

Kazemaru: no –le respondí aun con su mano en mi cuello de nuevo la sangre salió por mi boca cayendo en la mano de Shuuya que me ahorcaba, así que me solté dejando su katana a un lado de mi –me…duele –dije en un tono débil dirigiendo mi mano a mi cuello para darle un ligero masaje, con mi respiración agitada.

Goenji: lo siento mucho Ichirouta –me pide disculpas- me siento de lo peor por no creerte, si no hubiera visto el anillo, de seguro Ichirouta ya estarías muerto, yo te hubiera matado.

Kazemaru: -recuperaba la respiración- no tienes que pedir disculpas, no es tu culpa.

Goenji: si lo es, no te creí cuando me lo dijiste.

Kazemaru: pero yo no te respondí que era yo cuando preguntaste sobre mí, además el que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo –iba a decirle algo más cuando –aaaaaaah –sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Goenji: Ichirouta ¿qué te ocurre? –me toma de los hombros, me mordí el labio para soportar el dolor pero era más fuerte y a causa de eso provoque que saliera un hilo de sangre por mi labio.

Kazemaru: re…recuerdos-por mi mente pasaba recuerdos, ahora sé que es lo que paso realmente, el orfanato, la pulsera azul que le regale a Goenji, el anillo que él me regalo, y esa tragedia ocurrida en aquel día, tratándonos de protegernos aunque al final perdimos un ojo, ahora sé que Shuuya, es importante en mi vida –AAAAAAAAH –deje salir un grito de dolor, aunque este recuperando mis recuerdos el dolor es mucho más fuerte y aunque es imposible, empezó a salir mis lágrimas, pero en donde no tenía mi ojo, sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis ambas manos.

Goenji: trata de recordar, recuérdame –me dijo tranquilamente, Shuuya aún se encontraba encima de mí con mi cuerpo yacía en el suelo, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte que hacía que me moviera bruscamente y a pesar de eso Goenji no se quitaba solo se disponía a sostenerme por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarme- te ayudare Kazemaru, estaré contigo siempre.

"Estaré contigo siempre" Esas palabras las había oído en la misma boca de Shuuya, las mismas palabras que me dijo cuándo éramos niños. Tenía el ojo cerrado con fuerza decidí abrirla y lo que veo era un ojo penetrante negro que pertenecía a Shuuya que mostraba preocupación. Por mi mente me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía todo estaba obscuro y no veía nada aunque si lucía como cuando tenía 4 años, y en mi mano no sé porque pero llevaba mi pistola. Empecé a caminar por no sé dónde, buscaba una manera de salir de esto pero por más que caminaba no encontraba nada, solo veía escenas de lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos días, mis recuerdos, Sin embargo, un recuerdo me llamo la atención y era la líder Hitomiko y yo encontrados en su oficina.

Hitomiko: escucha Kazemaru –veo que posa uno de sus pies encima de mi cabeza, como siempre lo hace conmigo- tú fuiste creado con el fin de servirme, nuestros enemigos son los humanos y tu deber es matarlos, matarlos a todos –y como era costumbre con la punta de su pie era colocada en mi barbilla, levanta mi cabeza para mirarla -¿entendiste?

En ese momento le había respondido un sí y me salí de su oficina, volví a caminar pero un dolor se hizo presente en mi pecho deteniéndome y provocando que en mi boca saliera un pequeño gemido provocado por el dolor, seguí mi camino y aún habían varios recuerdos, recuerdos que había perdido, en ellas personas muertas: hombres, mujeres incluyendo a menores de edad y muy pequeños.

Kazemaru: en ¿En qué me eh convertido? –tan solo ver esas escenas empezaron a salir lágrimas de tristeza. Todo esto solo porque fui un experimento de esa mujer, por dejarme que me manipulara, pero ya no más, yo mismo pondré un final a esto.

?: Ichirouta –escuche alguien hablarme por detrás, cuando volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Kazemaru: Shu…Shuuya –el mismo de ahora vistiendo el uniforme negro de la nazi- no sé qué decir después de todo esto que hice, yo, ya no soy un humano después de que esa mujer me convirtiera en Karakuri –dije entre lágrimas.

Goenji: -veía que se acercaba a mí, se agacho para estar a mí misma estatura- tú sigues siendo un humano y todo esto que ha pasado no es culpa tuya –me dijo a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla, ese contacto hizo tranquilizarme y las gotas de agua que salían por mis ojos dejaron de salir; extendió su mano libre hacia mi dándome entender que le entregara la pistola y yo sin dudarlo se lo entregue –sigues siendo el chico del que me enamore.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –sus palabras me hicieron sentir algo dentro de mí, algo especial; mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir y con todo y llanto abraze a Shuuya que no tardo en corresponderme –gracias –ahora solo queda hablar con él en persona, siento que, no merezco seguir viviendo.

Pov Goenji

Kazemaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –salió un grito desgarrador en su boca, si dice que solo recuerda mi nombre, entonces, eso significa que esos gritos de dolor, son porque sus recuerdos de Ichirouta están regresando, está recuperando la memoria.

Goenji: Kazemaru, sigue recordando, recuérdame, recuerda quien eres, no eres para matar, regresa conmigo –le dije con una lagrima resbalando en mi mejilla, acto seguido lo abrazo a pesar de los movimientos bruscos y el hecho de seguir acostado en el suelo- viniste a este mundo para estar a mi lado.

Kazemaru: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –dejo salir un grito desgarrador y termino desmallándose cayendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

El cielo cambio de ese color rojo carmesí que tenía a una negra como debería de ser pero acompañado de unas nubes grises, sentí que cayó una gota de agua en mi frente levantando mi vista al cielo y de pronto la lluvia empieza a caer. Al final no quedo nada de la ciudad, todo absolutamente todo quedo destruido, ese manto de llamas que cubría la ciudad era consumida por las gotas de agua de la lluvia; me quedo observando a Ichirouta, después de 10 años de no tenerlo cerca, pensando que estaba muerto, nunca pensé que acabaríamos así, pero ahora lo que importa es salvarlo y liberarlo de la maldad. Coloco a Kazemaru en una forma más cómoda colocando su cabeza en mi regazo, lo miro preocupado en lo que acariciaba su cabello suave y muy liso, las gotas de lluvia chocaban en su rostro resbalando en forma de hilo en sus mejillas; la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y yo solo me disponía a contemplar el rostro de Ichirouta.

Goenji: Ichirouta –le empiezo a hablar, deje de acariciar su cabello para empezar hacer la misma acción con su mejilla- te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, por culpa de Hitomiko acabamos así pero para empezar, la culpa la tengo yo por no protegerte, por no cumplir con mis palabras, tanto tiempo de no estar a tu lado te considere muerto, y sin saber que eras tú, estaba a punto de acabar contigo. Y no me lo perdonaría, me quitaron de tu lado y si yo te hubiera matado, sería la peor persona del mundo por asesinarte, la persona que tanto apreciaba y sigo apreciando–después de esas palabras, me quede solo observándolo; cerré mi ojo y empiezo a recordar esos momentos en los que pase junto a Ichirouta incluso la tragedia de ese día; fui interrumpido cuando sentí algo moviéndose.

Kazemaru: mmmmmmm –Ichirouta empezó a despertar, con mi ayuda logro sentarse en el suelo delante mío- ¿don…Dónde estoy? Ahg, mi cabeza –Kazemaru se giró de un lado y me vio, con nuestras miradas clavadas en nuestros ojos –Shuuya.

Goenji: Kazemaru, ¿te sientes bien?

Kazemaru: algo mejor, aunque no mucho por todas las cosas trágicas que hice durante todo este tiempo.

Goenji: Kazemaru, no fue tu culpa.

Kazemaru: claro que lo fue –su voz se oye quebradiza al juzgarla puedo jurar que salían lágrimas de su ojo siendo camufladas por las gotas de lluvia- por no ser fuerte no pude defenderte, al final la culpa la tengo yo, merezco morir.

Goenji: ¡NO DIGAS ESO! –me acerco a Kazemaru y lo abrazo por detrás rodeando con mis brazos su pecho y con mis manos lo sujeto de sus brazos- Ichirouta, entiende que todo esto lo hizo Hitomiko, 10 años que viví sin ti fueron los más dolorosos de mi vida, te considere muerto durante ese tiempo. Esa mujer te arrebato de mi lado y te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, no tenías nada que ver con esto esa mujer solo te manipulo, eso no quiere decir que tú lo hiciste por tu cuenta –le decía mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –las manos de Ichirouta se posaron en uno de mis brazos.

Goenji: -coloco mi frente en uno de los hombros de Ichirouta- no tienes que culparte por todo esto, no tienes nada que perdonar, casi te mato, yo soy el que te tiene que pedir disculpas.

Kazemaru: Goenji, entiende que, soy yo el que tiene que pedir disculpas, antes mate a mucha gente inocente incluyendo a tu líder, si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo lo haría pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Goenji: Ichirouta, hay algo que puedes hacer y es decirme, en donde se encuentra Hitomiko.

Kazemaru: no puedo decirte, eso va en contra de mis principios. Le jure por mi vida que a nadie le dijera su ubicación.

Goenji: Ichirouta, mírame –me obedeció, se giró para que lo mirara y en su ojo se podría ver tristeza en el- esa es la única manera en la que puedes ayudarme y tú lo sabes, acaso, ¿quieres seguir siendo controlado solo para matar a más gente? –lo sujeto de los hombros, él solo agacha su cabeza para mirar el piso, le tomo algo de tiempo y con la cabeza me da una respuesta negativa.

Kazemaru: si eso es la única solución, está bien te diré en dónde está.

Goenji: gracias.

Después de que Kazemaru me dijo en donde se encuentra Hitomiko rápidamente me comunico con el comandante para decirle la ubicación; me pidió que reuniera a mis demás compañeros y que en ese lugar nos encontraríamos con él, con tal de ver a esa mujer tras las rejas. Nos encontramos en una especie de túnel, nos adentramos junto con Kazemaru y los demás para llegar hasta el final del túnel encontrándonos con una puerta de acero. Con una clave que escribió Kazemaru en un pequeño aparato en la pared se abrió la puerta y nos adentramos, varias máquinas ilegales se encontraban en ese lugar y varios sujetos en todas partes, nos empezaron a disparar pero ninguna bala ni siquiera nos rozó; acabamos con esos sujetos gracias a Kazemaru y sus compañeros. Caminamos en un pasillo iluminado por una luz roja llegando a una puerta negra, Kazemaru la abro y en un movimiento rápido todos nos adentramos y ahí está ella, sentada en una silla giratoria viéndonos con una sonrisa siendo rodeada por nosotros con nuestras armas apuntándola, ella, nunca cambio aún sigue siendo la misma mujer de hace 10 años.

Hitomiko: vaya, vaya, después de varios años te vuelvo a ver Kudou.

Kudou: no me alegro de verte, Hitomiko Kira, quedas arrestada por secuestro de niños y por utilizarlos para tus experimentos.

Hitomiko: -solo se dispuso a ver a Kazemaru, parece que no le tomo importancia las palabras del comandante – ¿parece que te uniste a ellos eh Ichirouta? me has traicionado, bueno no puedo hacer nada, ya no me sirves.

Kazemaru: ya no dejare que me manipules.

Hitomiko: -se levanta de su silla, sin embargo en su mano llevaba una pistola, se dirigía a Ichirouta pero yo me puse enfrente de él –quítate, estorbas.

Goenji: -con su arma me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocando que sangrara y cayera en el suelo ni siquiera me dio tiempo para defenderme fue un movimiento rápido –Kazemaru, salte de aquí, vete.

Kazemaru: no, yo le daré un final a esto – pronuncio a la vez que sacabas sus armas de sus mangas.

Mi comandante y mis demás compañeros trataron de proteger a Ichirouta de Hitomiko, pero todos resultaron vencidos y heridos por esa mujer con tan solo unos golpes que recibieron incluyéndome solo que a mí me hizo chocar con una de sus máquinas recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la espalda cayendo al piso, yacio en el suelo con varios golpes en el cuerpo y con trabajo me podía mover; me dispuse a ver Kazemaru que estaba furioso, lleno de ira hacia Hitomiko.

Kazemaru: tú me convertiste en esto –el ojo de Ichirouta cambio a uno rojo carmesí.

Hitomiko: parece que ya no puedo esconderlo más, pues sí, yo ordene a que atacaran ese orfanato donde vivías solo para conseguir a mis conejillos de indias tú fuiste el indicado y te traje a este lugar solo para hacer mis experimentos en ti aun si pierdes la vida no me interesaba, si perdiste tu ojo era porque eras necio provocaste a uno de mis hombres y lo llevaste a que te hiciera eso, aunque no lo culpo hizo bien en hacerlo, te lo merecías.

Kazemaru: maldita.

Hitomiko: si eres un humano igual que todos, pero un humano mecanizado, fuiste mi mejor invento no como los otros con los que experimente, ellos no sirvieron de nada y al final terminaron muertos.

Kazemaru: en estos años he estado en el lado equivocado, personas como tú necesitan ser acabadas, vas a pagar por todo el daño que me has hecho.

Empezó una dura batalla entre Ichirouta y Hitomiko, trataba de levantarme pero cualquier movimiento que hago el dolor se hacía presente en mi cuerpo impidiendo a que me levantara, pero, el rostro de Kazemaru mostraba rabia, estaba decidido a ponerle un final a todo esto, aunque quiero ayudarlo esta era su combate para hacerle pagar a Hitomiko así que decidí no interferir, ambos son hábiles con las pistolas pero Kazemaru recibía más golpes, sin embargo nunca termino tocando el suelo; Ichirouta tomo la ventaja logrando darle un puñetazo en el rostro de esa mujer aprovechando para arrebatarle la pistola y sujetarla del cuello de su bata con la punta de su pistola en la frente de Hitomiko mientras que ella se sujetaba de los brazos de Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: te odio.

Hitomiko: tus palabras no me importan –le respondió con una sonrisa loca.

Kazemaru: no solo a mí me hiciste daño también a Shuuya, por tu culpa lo hiciste creer que estaba muerto, me usaste como conejillo de indias para tus experimentos, me borraste la memoria y me hiciste creer en todas tus mentiras; eres una mujer despreciable.

Hitomiko: si hice todo esto es porque era para una buena causa.

Kazemaru: todo lo que has hecho no tiene perdón, me utilizaste para matar a mucha gente inocente, seguí tus órdenes ciegamente.

Kudou: será mejor que te rindas Kira –el comandante se encontraba detrás de Hitomiko con el filo de su katana en el cuello de esa mujer – ya no tienes como escapar ahora, este es el final de tus planes.

Hitomiko: Eso es lo que tú piensas, siempre tengo un plan bajo la manga.

Kira golpeo al comandante Kudou en el estómago con un codo y con su pie a Ichirouta en el pecho, aprovechando esa oportunidad para arrebatarle la katana del comandante y la pistola de Kazemaru, dije que no iba a interferir en su pelea pero viendo la situación decidí hacerlo, a pesar del dolor me levante del suelo y me dirigía a ellos, pero.

continuara...

 **Bueno cositas hermosas, ahora si el siguiente capi es el final ahora yo me retiro para escribir el capi, nos vemos y sayonarita.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lindas cositas hermosas, traigo lamentablemente el capitulo final de la historia :'( si no hay nada de que hablar vamos a leer.**

Pov Goenji

Kira golpeo al comandante Kudou en el estómago con un codo y con su pie a Ichirouta en el pecho, aprovechando esa oportunidad para arrebatarle la katana del comandante y la pistola de Kazemaru, dije que no iba a interferir en su pelea pero viendo la situación decidí hacerlo, a pesar del dolor me levante del suelo y me dirigía a ellos, pero.

Hitomiko: ¡MUERE KAZEMARU!

Goenji: ¡NO!

Kudou: ¡NO LO HAGAS, HITOMIKO!

Mi ojo se abrió como plato, me quede helado por unos instantes ante la escena que presenciaba, esa maldita mujer había atravesado con la katana el pecho de Ichirouta justo donde estaba su corazón, aterrorizado veía esa escena como la punta de la fría katana salía por la espalda de Kazemaru manchada de su sangre carmesí; por mi parte, volví a moverme ya encontrado detrás de kira y con mi arma hice lo mismo que ella, se lo atravesé por la espalda saliendo la punta en su pecho, manchando su bata con su propia sangre, soltó el mago de la katana y Kazemaru cayó al suelo con la sangre saliendo por su boca.

Kudou: maldita Kira.

Hitomiko: mal…mal…dito –dijo entre sangre que salía por su boca, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, pero ahora solo me preocupa Ichirouta.

Goenji: Kazemaru –Ichirouta estaba acostado en el piso bocarriba, me acerque a él para quitarle la katana de su pecho ya teniendo mis manos en el mango, pero, las manos de Kazemaru se posaron sobre los míos lo mire y el me negó con la cabeza.

Kazemaru: no….lo…ha…gas

Goenji: Ichirouta, resiste.

Kazemaru: no…creo…que…sal…ga…de esto.

Goenji: te pondrás bien, solo aguanta por favor –las lágrimas invadían mi rostro.

Kazemaru: Shuu…ya pro…mete…me que te…cui…daras…bien.

Goenji: Ichirouta –entrelace mis manos con las de Kazemaru- por favor quédate conmigo, aguanta, no te preocupes, te vas a poner bien.

Kazemaru: tu…bien sa…bes...que…me va a…pa…sar.

Goenji: guarda tus fuerzas, no hables más.

Kazemaru: me alegro…que…estas…bien –empezó a toser sangre, salpicando en mi rostro – Shuu…ya.

Goenji: -una de mis lágrimas cayo en el rostro de Ichirouta, poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla- Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: es la…primera vez…que te…veo llorar, por favor…no…lo…hagas –ahora era él que lloraba mientras que él limpiaba las mías- nos volve…remos a ver…mien…tras tanto…no…olvidare…tu rostro.

Goenji: no me dejes, Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: -a pesar de la situación que está pasando él se dispuso a sonreír- a pesar…del poco…tiempo…que estu…vimos juntos...me sen…ti protegido…gracias a ti.

Goenji: no puedes morir, aun no puedes dejarme.

Kazemaru: el…des…tino…lo quiso…así.

Goenji: no digas tonterías, tu, tu –la verdad me cuesta trabajo aceptar lo que está pasando ahora, no quiero aceptar esta triste y trágica realidad- tú eres fuerte, puedes salir de esta.

Kazemaru: Shuuya…se ve…que te…hace…difícil…aceptar…lo que…me esta pa…sando.

Goenji: ¿qué?

Kazemaru: antes de…irme…te pido…a ti y…a tu…comandante…mis disculpas…por matar…a su…líder –siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, justamente en mi corazón.

Goenji: no Ichirouta.

Kudou: llame al cuartel Goenji, en camino viene una ambulancia.

Goenji: gracias comandante, ¿escuchaste Ichirouta?, la ambulancia está en camino, solo resiste por favor, sé que puedes salir de esta.

Kazemaru: no…creo que….pueda…resistir más.

Goenji: no Ichirouta, sé que puedes, eres muy fuerte y puedes salir de esto.

Kazemaru: Goenji.

Goenji: dime –ya no podía más, ya sentía el miedo envolviéndome, invadiendo todo mi ser.

Kazemaru: esta…ras bien…no te…preocupes…por mi…tu vida…sigue.

Goenji: ni loco pienso olvidarte, jamás, tú eres especial para mí, gracias a ti supere la muerte de mi familia, pero, me costara trabajo superar la tuya.

Kazemaru: Shuu…ya –con el más mínimo esfuerzo que tuvo Ichirouta poso una de sus manos en mi pecho –estaré…presente…aquí…en tú…corazón…estaré…acompa…ñándote…donde tú…vayas

Goenji –una de mis manos la coloque encima de la de Ichirouta- Kazemaru, espero que, puedas esperarme en el otro lado.

Kazemaru: claro –los ojos de Ichirouta empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco- así…volve…remos a…estar…juntos.

Goenji: -ahora era yo quien limpiaba las lágrimas de Kazemaru pasando mi pulgar en sus blancas y suaves mejillas, pero, sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a helarse- antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo.

Kazemaru: dime.

Goenji: Ichirouta, quiero darte las gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mí en el orfanato, me ayudaste a superar la muerte de mi familia me diste la fuerza el impulso de seguir adelante, me hiciste más cercano a las demás personas, me convertiste en una persona diferente en ese tiempo incluso te aprecie tanto, pero, ese aprecio se desvaneció porque se transformó en algo más que eso, se convirtió en algo que jamás pensé en sentirlo, debo admitir que lo considere algo tonto pero me di cuenta que no lo era, Ichirouta yo, me enamore de ti.

Kazemaru: Shuuya…yo también…me…enamore…de ti.

Goenji: Pero, cuando ocurrió esa cruel tragedia en el orfanato, me sentí la peor persona del mundo por no proteger a la persona que amo me sentí tan débil, esa impotencia cuando no pude defenderte me hizo una persona rencorosa otra vez, las heridas que recibí en aquel entonces no son comparadas con el dolor de no haber podido protegerte, te prometí protección pero no lo cumplí; no estabas en estos 10 años a mi lado y te considera muerto en ese tiempo, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por eso, el hecho de haber luchado entre nosotros era para quitarle la vida al otro y sin saber quién era el otro.

Kazemaru: yo tenía…el presentimiento…de que…te cono…cía…pero…no le…tome…importancia.

Goenji: igual yo, sentí que te conocía de hace tiempo, pero el rencor me impedía creerlo.

Kazemaru: sabes.

Goenji: ¿qué cosa?

Kazemaru: cuando…éramos…niños…un día en…el orfana…to…jugamos…a perse…guirnos.

Goenji: si lo recuerdo, siempre me ganabas.

Kazemaru: ahora…es dis…tinto tú…me ganas…te.

Goenji: ¿a qué te refieres?

Kazemaru: que en…estos días…jugábamos…a perseguirnos…con tal…de quitarle…la vida al…otro.

Goenji: en eso te equivocas, yo no te quitaría la vida.

Kazemaru: lo sé…aun…que ya…sabía…que me…atrapa…rías.

Goenji: provocamos una caótica batalla.

Kazemaru: -de nuevo la sangre salió por su boca volviendo a toser- este…es el…final. –miraba que con trabajo le costaba respirar.

Goenji: no Ichirouta, no puedes dejarme, no ahora.

Kazemaru: gracias…por…encontrarme.

Goenji: Ichirouta –cada vez más las lágrimas salían de mi ojo apoderándose de mi rostro- es…estarás bien.

Kazemaru: Shuu…ya –la mano de Ichirouta se posó en una de mis mejillas, ese contacto no era cálido sino, frío –gra…cias…prométeme…que…se…guiras…con tu…vi…da.

Goenji: te amo Ichirouta y te prometo que cumpliré esta promesa.

Kazemaru: te…amo…Shuu…ya.

Pov Kudou.

Kudou: Goenji, la ambulancia acaba de llegar, está afuera.

Goenji: gracias comandante, Ichirouta –el ojo del peli-azulino estaba cerrado y su piel se tornó aún más blanco de lo que estaba- ¿Ichirouta?

Kazemaru: gra…ci...as.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras ese amigo de Goenji, se resbala suavemente su mano del rostro de Shuuya, cayendo su brazo al suelo una lagrima resbalando en su muy blanca mejilla y, dejo de respirar.

Goenji: ichi…routa –la voz de Goenji sonó aterrorizado, las lágrimas no faltaron en el rostro de Shuuya, le quito la katana del pecho de Kazemaru provocando que saliera un charco de sangre de su cuerpo a pesar de eso se dispuso abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo- ¡ICHIROUTA!

Dejo salir un grito desgarrador de su boca lamentablemente Kazemaru falleció delante de nosotros, todos los presentes incluyéndome nos sentimos de verdad tristes por todo lo que le ha pasado a Goenji, primero su familia luego el líder Hibiki y ahora Ichirouta, comprendo el dolor que le ha pasado en toda su vida; me acerco a Kira que estaba en el suelo boca arriba ocultando con una de sus manos la herida que provoco Goenji al atravesarle su katana, me agache cuando estuve cerca de ella para empezarle a hablarle.

Kudou: ya estarás contenta.

Hitomiko: no…lo estoy...ya es…tarde….para pedir…disculpas.

Kudou: tus disculpas no servirán con todo el daño que le has causado a estos dos chicos, los separaste solo para usar a Kazemaru como uno más de tus experimentos, le borraste sus recuerdos solo para que siguiera tus ordenes llevándolo a matar a mucha gente inocente, provocaste que lucharan entre ellos solo para que uno de los dos muriera; todo el caos que has hecho no tiene perdón.

Hitomiko: lo se…pero…solo quería…decirlo…para…estar…tranquila.

Kudou: -al final, Hitomiko ya había muerto, algo raro para mi es que en el rostro de Kira, estaba plasmada una sonrisa que mostraba tranquilidad- no sé cómo sentirme, ahora que has muerto –para ser sincero no sé si ella merecía la muerte.

Pov Goenji.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que termino todo de los karakuris, día después de aquel atentado en aquella ciudad realizamos un homenaje para aquellos compañeros que fallecieron en el campo de batalla y también, para Ichirouta; en estos últimos días fueron los más difíciles en las que he vivido, "te protegeré" fue la promesa que nunca le pude cumplir, 10 años de infierno de no tenerlo a mi lado pensando que estaba muerto, jamás pensé que Ichirouta era mi enemigo, con el que batalle solo para arrebatarle la vida, la persona más valiosa la perdí, me siento solo ahora que ya no lo tengo a mi lado nuevamente y ahora será para toda mi vida, éramos felices pero ya nada será igual como en aquellos tiempos, sin embargo; mi vida continua, me costó trabajo superar la muerte de Kazemaru, pero le hice una promesa "prométeme que seguirás con tu vida" y por Ichirouta voy a cumplirla.

Primero fue la muerte de mi familia, después la del líder y ahora Ichirouta, un cruel destino y sanguinario viví en carne propia, pase por muchas tragedias de las cuales voy a olvidarlas pero una cosa es que jamás por nada de este mundo olvidare a Ichirouta, mi primer amor, de vez en cuando llevo la pulsera azul en mi mano que él me regalo, lo atesorare por siempre por eso no lo llevo en mis misiones no quiero perder algo tan significativo para mí, y no solo eso, conservare el anillo que le regale de niños; Ichirouta se fue y jamás volverá pero estará presente en mi corazón, siempre estaré pensando en él sabiendo que estará bien ahí arriba, admito que no tenía idea de cómo podre estar sin Kazemaru pero tengo que ser fuerte, seguiré adelante y a partir de ahora, mi vida renacerá.

 **FIN**

 **Hermosuras, gracias por leer mi historia (creo que recibiré un par de reclamos por parte de mi amiga) bueno me aguantare, hasta otro fic cositas, nos vemos y sayonarita.**


	7. Curiosidades

_**Hola cositas encantadoras ya ha pasado cinco meses (o más) que se finalizó esta historia, y doy gracias a todas las personitas lindas que escribieron hermosos comentarios hasta el día de hoy y que consideren este fic uno de sus favoritos, la verdad son un amor; pero ese no es el punto ahora si no que hay algunas cosotas bellas que me han preguntado algunas cosas relacionadas con esta historia y yo como escritora de este fanfic aquí estoy para aclararle sus dudas (hasta el día de hoy me digno a responder), y quería compartirlo con los demás también (junto con unas "curiosidades" tal vez sean)**_

* * *

-A parte de tener vendas en su torso, cuello y en su rostro, Kazemaru también esta vendado de sus brazos y piernas, pero por su pantalón y su abrigo no están a la vista.

-Al principio pensé en cambiarle el nombre de Kazemaru pero al final decidí que no.

-Esta historia solo está INSPIRADA no que sea igual a la original.

-El orfanato donde los protagonistas vivieron se ubica en Tokyo, al igual que los acontecimientos narrados en la historia.

-Pensé que Goenji sería el Karakuri pero a medida que escribía el fic llegue a la conclusión que le queda mejor el nazi.

-Los Karakuris fueron los que atacaron el orfanato y no los científicos de aquel entonces que raptaron a Kazemaru.

-El cristal morado que lleva Kazemaru hace referencia al meteorito elien (piedra alius).

-Unos relatos de la historia los saque del vídeo Re:birthed.

-Hibiki y Kudou aún no sabían de la existencia de los Karakuris después de unos años de la tragedia de los protagonistas.

-Hibiki fue quien entreno a Goenji.

-A pesar de que sabe utilizar todas las armas de fuego, Kazemaru es más habilidoso con las pistolas.

-Hitomiko es una científica química.

* * *

 _ **Ahora la pregunta que la mayoría de las cositas lindas me preguntaron lo mismo:**_

 _ **¿Cómo era la vida de ambos en el orfanato?**_

 _ **Y la contestación a esa es:**_

 _ **Próximamente escribiré un fanfic acerca de la vida de ambos en su niñez (pero con la historia de Inazuma High School en progreso me tomara un largo tiempo en escribirlo y terminarlo).**_

 _ **Espero que esto les haya ayudado para aclararles sus dudas y si tienen más preguntas pueden hacerlas llegar por mensaje privado y yo amablemente las publicare (solo espero que no se me olvide después) nos vemos y sayonarita.**_


	8. Curiosidades 2

_**Hola cositas hermosas, en fin hoy les vengo a dejar más curiosidades de esta trágica, dramática y no romántica historia, estoy publicándolo muy temprano pero no sin antes darle las "gracias" a mi querida y linda amiga ya que ella fue la que más me pregunto del fic (a ver que si con esto me deja ya de inquietar) Ojala les guste, Gracias por ser cositas tan hermosas en leer esto! bueno, ahora si las curiosidades:**_

* * *

-En el pasado Kudou y Hitomiko tuvieron una relación de amistad.

-Entre los karakuris, Kazemaru es el preferido de Hitomiko por ser su mejor "invento".

-A pesar de que no se menciona en la historia, en ambos bandos los karakuris y los nazis hay mujeres (ups).

-Hitomiko tiene la manía de colocar la planta de su pie en la cabeza de sus Karakuris.

-El grupo donde se unió Goenji es más conocido como "la nazi" en vez de lo que son "agentes de la policía especial".

-Goenji y Kazemaru coinciden en una cosa: destruir todo lo que se relacione con la maldad según como lo vean ellos.

-Goenji se sintió afectado ante la muerte de Hibiki.

-En el capítulo dos cuando Kazemaru despierta este ya llevaba las vendas en su rostro.

-no se menciona mucho del pasado de Kudou y Hitomiko.

-Al unirse a la nazi, Goenji se fue de Tokyo con tal de olvidar la tragedia que vivió pero le fue imposible.

-A pesar de que Kazemaru olvido su pasado, siempre conservaba el anillo que Goenji le regalo (se puede decir que lo considera valioso).

-Hibiki fue el primero en enterarse de los Karakuris después de varias investigaciones.

* * *

 _ **Aún no se me ha olvidado que les debo un fanfic acerca de la vida de ambos en su trágica infancia, así que espérenlo próximamente. Nuevamente gracias por leer estas nuevas curiosidades y nos leeremos en la continuación de Inazuma High School *aparece una lluvia de dulces con palomitas de maíz* (¿qué? se vale soñar) cuídense muchísimo mis linduras, porque me pongo triste si algo malo les pasa (también me preocupo por ustedes) yo me despido y sayonarita, los quiero .**_


End file.
